Field
The present disclosure relates to a seat recliner for a vehicle, in which it is easy to assemble and is possible to minimize a clearance.
Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat includes a seat back for supporting the upper body of the passenger, a seat cushion for supporting the lower body such as the buttocks and thighs, and a headrest for supporting the back of the head. A recliner is provided between a seat cushion and a seat back of a vehicle to release a lock for reclining the seat back if necessary, and to lock the seat back after reclining for maintaining the angle thereof.
The reclining device is divided into a manual-type reclining device, in which the angle of the seat back is adjusted by the passenger manipulating a lever, and a power-type reclining device, which is automatically operated by the power of a motor through manipulating a switch.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.